Borneo (chapter)
Borneo is the third chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Completing the chapter in less than 6 minutes and 30 seconds in Among Thieves Remastered will unlock the silver trophy Staying Dry. Plot Nate, Sully, and Chloe head to Borneo to find the Lost Fleet of Marco Polo and gain revenge on Flynn for betraying Nate. Chloe left a detonator on a log for them to pick up. They set the first charge, then they tread through the jungle, fighting several of Lazarevic's soldiers along the way. They eventually come across the campsite. After clearing out more soldiers, they set four more charges in that area, then they press on to pay Lazarevic a visit. Walkthrough When you have control of Drake, head straight ahead. You'll see a flashing green light in the distance; walk up to this light, and they will grab the detonator and set the first charge. After that, head up a bit and look to your left. You should see a log that is slanted that you can walk on. Walk on it and you'll see a flashing light on a branch, shoot it and pick up the 16th treasure. When you have it, get out of this area and head to your left. Jump over the logs and head forward, then climb the rocks in front of Sully. Keep heading forward, over the log, and drop down to the lower area. There are two soldiers ahead; quickly head to the left, climb over the log, and then hide behind the log ahead. Wait for one of the soldiers to be near you and then press while still in cover. Pick up his AK-47 and quickly head to the right and take the guy out from behind. If you're fast enough, you can kill them both without alerting them; if you alert them, you'll have to fight more soldiers. Near where you killed the second soldier will be another log sticking out of the water; climb over it into the cornered-off area and pick up the 17th treasure which is sitting on an old barrel. When you have it, get out of this cornered-off area and head to the right. After taking out the remaining soldiers, you will need to climb up and find a way for Sully get up to the higher area. Swing across the gap, then cross the log and drop a boulder down for Sully to climb on. After that, walk across another log, and then you will be confronted by more soldiers. Take them out quickly, then climb up the wall, then grab onto some ledges. Drop down, and you will be at the campsite. After disposing all off the soldiers in the area, you will need to arm four charges before leaving. After that, head to the ladder, and let Sully up. Once he lets the ladder down for you, climb up, then head right. You will discover two unarmed soldiers down in a small pit, trying to repair a pump. Take them out, then climb back up, then follow the black hose to the camp, where the next chapter begins. Category:Chapters in Among Thieves